


Fantasies

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Dino play out one of Dino's secret fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

Dino stopped in his tracks and slipped behind a tree. His sixth sense had been nagging at him for the last mile. He was being followed and he needed to find out who before they got him killed.

Terry had been following his partner for the better part of an hour hoping to catch up to Dino and keep from doing something stupid.

“Thorne,” Dino greeted gruffly. He stepped out onto the trail in front of his partner. “Are you looking for a reason to be sent home in a body bag?”

“Are you?” Terry countered.

“I’m going to end this bullshit once and for all.”

“No you’re not,” Terry firmly said. “You are going to get your head out your arse and you’re going to turn around and head back to camp.”

“Am I?”

“You are.”

“Who died and made you God?”

“We took this job with the understanding that I would run things,” Terry growled as he stepped closer to Dino. “Now are you going to head back to camp voluntarily or do I knock you out and carry you back?”

“You and what army?”

“I don’t need an army, mate,” Terry said punctuating each word with a jab of his finger into Dino’s chest forcing the redhead to step backward and slam into the tree he had hid behind.

Dino tried to push the Aussie away, but before he knew it his hands were captured and pinned above his head while Terry took his mouth in a hungry kiss. He moaned into the kiss and squirmed to get free.

Terry broke the kiss with a feral grin. “Next time, I pick the fantasy.”

“Whatever, pal,” Dino grunted as he tried to lean forward and catch Terry’s mouth in another kiss. “Just stop running your mouth and fuck me.”

“In due time.” Terry let go of Dino’s hands and flipped him over his shoulder carrying him with ease back to their camp site.

fin


End file.
